I Love You Pretty Boy
by Fbl Lee Yanz
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang cowok gaul nan modis. Dia pindah sekolah ke Konoha dan bertemu dengan Sasuke bad boy The Devil dan bertemu Gaara The Angel. Siapakah yang berhasil mendapatkan Naruto? Waw… Ternyata Naruto normal? SasuNaruGaa.UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You Pretty Boy (part 1: Prolog)**

**By: Yanz**

**Rate: T tapi nanti M**

**Ganre: romance and little bit humor**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaruGaa**

**SUMMARY: Naruto adalah seorang cowok gaul nan modis. Dia pindah sekolah ke Konoha dan bertemu dengan Sasuke bad boy The Devil dan bertemu Gaara The Angel. Siapakah yang berhasil mendapatkan Naruto? Waw… Ternyata Naruto normal? SasuNaruGaa. **

*sudut pandang Sasuke*

"AAAAAA!" teriak cewek-cewek dari arah gerbang sekolah, yang membuat gue terkejut setengah hidup!

Anjrit ada anak baru rupanya, tapi tuh cewek-cewek lebay amat yak pakai jejeritan segala? Ciih!

CLIING!

Omona~ malaikat dari surga ada di hadapan gue dengan sinar gemerlipan disekitarnya. Pantas saja cewek-cewek pada heboh, rupanya nih anak... Emm yummy~

badannya begitu proporsional, kulitnya kuning bersih, style rambut seperti pirang jabrik, samar-samar terlihat dia pake softlense biru, dengan pernak-pernik sok imut yang ada ditubuhnya seperti headphone, kalung, tas, sepatu dll semua berwarna kuning dengan gambar rubah.

Wkwkwk gue ga bisa menahan tawa liatnya, karena ni orang cowok! Bukan cewek! Tapi senyumnya dengan bibir merah merekah sukses buat gue klepek-klepek. Nih cwok cakep juga… Errr... Cantik tepatnya. Diliat dari wajah kayaknya bukan orang Jepang, mungkin orang Eropa? Ah bodoh ah! Mending gue kerjain aja wkwkwk

"Bos, makanan empuk tuh!" sambar Sui, salah satu member genk Taka milik gue.

"Iye.. Iye.. Tau ah! Ayo Sui, Jugo kita serbu!" printah gue sambil mendekati tuh anak baru.

"Woi! Anak baru ye? Kenalin gue Sasuke Uchiha, orang terpenting di sekolah ini!" kata gue cengengesan ala setan.

"Penting kah kamu buatku?" sahutnya sambil berlalu dihadapan gue.

"Koplak nih anak! Woi songong amat lu, balik ga?" ancam gue dengan urat-urat yang mengencang di dahi gue.

"Kamu mengajakku berkelahi? Berapa nyawamu? Bisakah pakai bahasa formal dan sopan? Berapa sih tahun kelahiranmu?" sambarnya panjang lebar.

Teman-teman gue mulai emosi nih, pakai acara mau gebukin tu anak baru songong, tapi gue halau soalnya nih anak mangsa gue.

"Wkwkwk~ nyawa gue ada 9 coy! Tapi ngelawan lu, ga perlu habisin nyawa gue. Gw kelahiran 94, napa? Penting amat ya pertanyaan lu?" lanjut gue dengan nada tinggi.

"Hahah aku kelahiran 93, artinya kau harus pakai bahasa formal denganku? You understand?" nasehatnya.

"Cuiih...! Siapa lu ngatur gue? Eh coy asal lu tau... Ortu gue kepsek disini jadi lu jangan bergaya ya? Apaan neh dandanan lu? Lu fikir ini sekolah model apaaah?" crocos gue sampai muncrat wkwkwk

"Hahah cuma kepsek? Heh ortuku malah pemilik perusahaan batu bara di sini, jadi kalau aku mau aku bisa beli sekolah ini dengan mudahnya," sahut tuh anak dengan muka sombong.

"Wkwkwk oh ya? Ortu gue juga pemilik nih tanah se Konoha! Cuiih bullshit lu, gue juga bisa nyombong," balas gue.

"Ehmm whatever," katanya cuek dan lagi lagi ninggalin gue seenak jidatnya.

"Woi! Siapa yang nyuruh lu cabut?" Panggil gue sambil nepuk pantatnya. Otomatis semua yang liat tercengang dan sebagian cwek-cwek menjerit histeris.

Dengan cepat dia balikkan badannya, terliat jelas mukanya yang kekuningan kini memerah, tapi dengan tatapan seolah berkata 'Mati Lu Sekarang!' dan tiba-tiba...

BRUKK!

Gue terdampar di lantai keramik sekolah. Setelah gue cerna kejadian apa yang barusan gue alami, gue langsung bangkit, "Braninya lu nonjok gue? Cari mati loh!" bentak gue.

Gue langsung cengkram baju tuh anak dan menyeretnya ke toilet dibantu 2 anak buah gue sampai dia ga bisa brontak. Sampai sudah di toilet jorok nan bau! Gue dan anak buah gue celupin kepala anak baru ntu ke dalam lubang WC. Wkwkwk bayangin ga betapa menjijikannya.

*Perkenalan Sasuke*

Oh iya! Saking sibuknya gue ngurusin mangsa baru gue, gue sampai lupa perkenalan wkwkwkwk..

Nama gue nih Sasuke, gue nih karakter utama di cerita ini, woy! Denger gue karakter utama! Jadi hormati gue!

Gue sangat femous di sekolah SMA 1 Konoha ini, ya karna gue leader dari genk Taka yang beranggotakan Suigetsu dan Jugo. Kata orang-orang gue juga tergolong cowok paling cakep di skul, mungkin karna muka gue yang sangat c'o'ol alias COOL.

Hobi gue adalah ngocok penis sambil liat video bokep gay yang bejibun di laptop gue, wkwkwk sstt tapi ini cuma rahasia antara kita, kalau ada yang tau gue belok, ELOH GUE END!

Wkwkwkwk udah lah segini dulu perkenalan gue, back to story!

*Sudut Pandang Naruto*

KUSO! jeritku frustasi! Kenapa aku sial di hari pertama? Jesus help me please~

Oiya namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umurku 18 tahun dan kini aku frustasi berat karena dikerjain anak yang sok exis tadi!

Capek-capek dari Suna pindah ke Konoha cuma buat ngikutin papa yang bikin proyek baru di Konoha. Kata papa, orang Konoha itu ramah-ramah dan daerahnya sejuk karna masih rindang, mana buktinya! Udah pengap, orangnya kasar pula damn! Padahal dengan berat hati kutinggalkan sahabat-sahabatku di Suna.

Hobiku.. Emm hehe dandan! Bisa liat kan penampilanku yang begitu menawan? *kibas-kibasin rambut* eitttss.. Tapi aku bukan banci! Aku cuma orang yang sangat menjaga ketampananku yang sangat berharga ini hikz lebay! Hehe..

Eh.. Ngapain aku cengar-cengir? Tadi kan aku lagi kesal! Lihat saja ya nanti akan kubalas tuh TAKA!

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang berjalan mendekatiku dan berjongkok di hadapanku, "Kau kah anak baru yang sedang ribut diperbincangkan itu?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

"Eh.. I-iya," jawabku dan langsung menyembunyikan muka di balik lututku yang melipat di dada.

Dan... Tercium aroma harum yang begitu manly menghinggapi bahuku, "Kau basah, pakai jeketku ya supaya ga dingin," kata cowok bersuara lembut itu.

"E-eh.. Thanks ya.. Perkenalkan aku Naruto," kataku sambil mengulurkan tanganku.

Dia juga menyambut hangat tanganku, "Gaara dari XII IPA 2."

"Eeh IPA 2? Aku juga dikelas itu, bi-bisakah kita ke kelas bersama?" tanyaku dengan gugup, ga tau kenapa nih cowok bikin aku berdebar-debar.

"Tentu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Gaara membantuku berdiri dan menuntunku ke kelas.

Hm… Nih cwok wangi amat, pake parfum berapa botol woy? Haha aku tertawa dalam hati, kadang aku juga curi-curi pandang, dia tinggi juga, aku cuma sebahunya, kulitnya putih pucat dan sangat bersih, rambut merah bata dan mata yang seperti panda? Wew.. Apa dia perawatan juga sama sepertiku?

TBC~

Maaf ini amburadul sekali, mohon dimaklumi karena ini cerbung sekaligus cerita pertamaku yang berbau gay… dulunya kebiasaan ngetik cerita normal mungkin unsure normal masih kebawa-bawa. Ini cerita juga dulu masih di ketik pakai hp karena jaman2 itu aku belum punya laptop… aku gak edit alur ceritanya yang aku sangat tau ini pakai alur kaya balapan karena jujur, sampai detik ini pun aku belum bisa menguasai alur makanya aku belum mampu edit alur cerita ini.

Walau jelek tapi ini cerbung (cerita bersambung) pertama yang berhasil aku ketik sampai tamat makanya sangat disayangkan jika gak aku share.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love You Pretty Boy (Chapter: 2)**

**By: Yanz**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

*Sasuke POV*

Lagi asik nih nimpukin teman-teman di kelas pake kertas, kacau semua dan gue suka! Mumpung Kakashi _Sensei_ telat masuk mending gue ngerusuh!

Eh lagi asik-asiknya, pintu malah kebuka, serentak kami lari ke bangku masing-masing, "Permisi," gue dengar tuh suara khas Gaara dari pintu. Ciih.. Gue kira siapa tadi?

_E-eh ngapain tuh cowok cantik dimari?_ Tanya gue dalam hati sambil melebarkan mata. Gak sengaja mata tuh cowok cantik bertemu dengan mata gue, "WHAT THE FUCK! ngapain kamu di sini?" teriaknya nunjuk gue.

"Harusnya gue yang nanya sama lu, ngapain lu di kelas gue?" teriak gue gak kalah nyaring.

"E-eh.. Kelasmu? Takdirku buruk sekali!" keluhnya yang mulai merendahkan nada suaranya.

"Ehemmm.. duduk di bangku masing-masing!" tiba-tiba Kakashi _Sensei_ masuk dan berdehem. Gue liat Gaara narik tangan tuh cowok cantik ke bangkunya, akh.. Panas nih hati!

"Ehemm diliat-liat ada anak baru rupanya?" tanya Kakashi _Sensei_ sambil menatap si cowok cantik, "Silakan maju dan perkenalkan diri," lanjutnya.

"Perkenalkan teman-teman, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dari Suna International High School , aku pindah sekolah karena orang tuaku membangun suatu usaha di daerah ini. Karena aku belum terbiasa disini, kuharap teman-teman sudi membimbing dan berteman denganku," katanya panjang lebar dengan cengiran lebar.

Owh... Hmmm... Tuh cowok cantik namanya Naruto. Hehehe dia udah duduk waktunya gue beraksi.

Gue ambil gelang karet dari tas, gue fokuskan tembakan karet gue ke Naruto, sekiranya tepat sasaran gue pun menjentik karet itu ke Naruto, and...

Yupz... Kena kuping doi hahaha...

"Akh..." jeritnya seraya menengok ke belakang. Gue langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada buku.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya _Sensei._

"Ah.. Emm gapapa pak," jawabnya.

KRIIINGGG!

Bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi dan Sensei keluar, haha... Siap-siap malakin anak orang buat ke kantin nih!

"TUNGGU! Jangan ada yang keluar dulu, aku punya pengumuman," teriak Naruto yang seketika menghentikan langkah anak-anak di kelas.

"Apaan sih? Cari sensasi aja," kata gue.

"Henghhh.. Oiya, karena ini hari pertamaku, aku ingin mengundang teman-teman sekelas party di rumahku, guna menjalin hubungan yang lebih akrab antara kita, datang ya nanti malam. Rumahku cukup luas jadi kalian bisa bawa partner untuk meramaikan party kita, rumahku dikawasan *** bila kalian kebingungan mencari alamatku, bisa hubungi aku di 085250******," jelasnya panjang lebar dan gue ikutan nyatat nopenya hn… lumayan gue kerjain entar dirumah.

~"~Malamnya di Party milik Naruto~"~

Gue cukup cengok liat rumah ni anak, rupanya bukan omong kosong, dia beneran orang kaya wah~~

gue liat dia lagi di depan pintu sambil nyalamin satu persatu tamu yang datang. Setelah masuk, gue makin cengok. Gue kira party yang dia buat bakal kaya discotik, tapi apa-apaan neh? Dekorasi dan musik classic semua ckckck..

Ga asik banget neh pesta, mending gue yang ramaikan.

"Hei Dobe, rapi amat," sapa gue sok akrab sambil rangkul bahu Naruto.

"Apaan sih pegang-pegang," katanya ketus sambil nepis tangan gue.

"Ck.. Katanya mau akrab? Ayo masuk, kita ramaikan party," sahut gue gak kalah jutek. Sempat terlupakan sakit di pipi gue gara-gara natap wajah indahnya.

"Terkecuali kau dan kawananmu," katanya datar.

"Haha... ayo sudah lupakan dendam antara kita, kan sudah impas tadi," kata gue yang langsung pegang pinggangnya dan menyeretnya masuk. Terliat dia bergidik geli dan menatap gue sinis.

"Eh.. gede amat neh kue, siapa yang buat?" tanya gue sambil mencolek-colek cream cake itu dan memakannya.

"Hei jangan dirusak! Aku susah payah membuatnya!"

"Oh buatanmu enak juga, siapa yang rusak? Ini baru yang namanya merusak!" teriak gue sambil jedotin kepalanya ke cake strowberry itu haha..

"ANJ***!" teriaknya sambil menyibak kue yang di wajahnya.

"Hahaha wah lu lebih cakep begini, Dobe!" ledek gue. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun dia berlari, dan gue ikutin, ternyata dia cuci muka di toilet. Gue ikutan masuk ke toilet dan menutup rapat pintunya.

"Hai cantik~~" goda gue, dia cuma melotot.

"Ngapain kamu?" tanyanya sinis.

"Hahaha.. Mau ngasih lu hadiah manis doang," kata gue sambil genggam tangannya. Gue liat mukanya shock, tapi gue malah nyengir, dan mendorongnya ke dinding, gue cengkram kedua tangannya diatas kepalanya dengan tangan kiri gue, gue elus pipi mulusnya dengan tangan kanan gue, gue liat dia berusaha berontak tapi kalah kuat dari gue.

Entah kenapa nafsu gue menyeruak, langsung gue lumat bibirnya dengan ganas dan dia langsung terdiam, ga ada lagi pemberontakan darinya. Gue semakin menggila, gue hisap dan gigit-gigit bibirnya, yang buat dia menggerang tertahan. Sekitar 30 detik gue lahap bibirnya, kemudian gue lepas ciuman kami. Gue tatap wajahnya lekat-lekat terus gue dekatkan lagi wajah kami, gue jilat bibirnya, terliat dia memejamkan mata, kembali gue jilat pipi dan kupingnya dan terakhir gue serang habis-habisan lehernya.

Gue mulai merasa 'adik' gue bangun, gue rapatkan tubuh kami, dia langsung membuka mata dengan shock, "AKH... Lepas!" entah dari mana dia dapatkan tenaga mendorong gue sampai jungkir balik.

"Anjrittt.. Lu kenapa?" tanya gue heran. Dia cuma terdiam sambil menutupi bibirnya kemudian berlari keluar. Shit! Gue pikir akan sampai tahap akhir, habisnya dia begitu pasrah dan menikmati service gue, ternyata dia melawan juga. Tapi gapapa lah yang penting gue sudah cicipi dikit.

Gue ngikut keluar, dan iseng gue buka tiap ruangan yang gue lewati, salah si tuan rumah sih bego masa ruangannya gak ada yang dikunci. Gue langsung menyeringai liat studio musik kecil yang banyak alat bandnya. Gue kembali ke ruang pesta bentar, gue liat anak buah gue juga datang, lalu gue panggil mereka, "Woi cecunguk! Come come here!" panggil gue sok inggris.

"Ye, napa bos?" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Ayo ngikut gue!" perintah gue.

TBC


End file.
